


The Trap

by Superdillin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), M/M, Minrathous, Tevinter Imperium, Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superdillin/pseuds/Superdillin
Summary: Seren receives a letter that is clearly a lure to get him to Minrathous.  But it could mean Dorian is in danger.





	

It was just about dusk when Seren saw the crow land on his window sill, waiting patiently with a mouth-full of a clunky-looking letter.  He’d been preparing the estate for Cassandra’s arrival all day, it was her first time visiting since the exalted council one year ago.  She’d been hard at work, making great progress with the Seekers of Truth.  Now, the fruits of her labor allowed her a small break to come see Seren, Varric, Dagna, and Sera in Kirkwall.  

Seren thought the letter might be from Cullen, and smiled as he walked over to take it.  Cullen had fully retired to a life of peace and happiness, and reading his updates was always something that brightened Seren’s day.  Once he had the letter in his hand, however, it was instantly clear that it was not from Cullen.  

The Pavus house seal held the note closed, and Seren’s heart skipped a few beats in a row.  He reached for his crystal, around his neck, wondering for a moment why Dorian would send him a letter.  It had, after all, been a few days since he’d heard from him...he decided to skip the contemplation and tore off the seal.

Something heavy dropped to his feet.  He stared down at it, blankly, attempting to comprehend.  It was Dorian’s crystal, to match his own, that lay at his feet.  His heart sped up quickly to a race as he gathered it up and opened the letter to read.  This was not good, that much he knew.  

 

_“Seren,_

_I am truly pained to write this letter to you, but I fear that I must.  I believe that our time together must end.  I find that I no longer feel invested in this partnership and do not want to carry on any longer.  To do so would only prolong the pain of ending it, which I do not wish to do.  I am sorry to say that while I care for you a great deal and will always cherish what we had, that I no longer love you as I once did._

_I will not ask any more aid from you or the other members of the Inquisition, but trust that if you ever need anything from the Imperium, send word and it shall be yours._

_I have returned my matched crystal to you to do with what you will.  I supposed it would be easier on us both to have the break be as clean as possible._

_My deepest apologies, and my warmest regards,_

_Dorian”_

 

Seren had fallen to his knees as he read the letter over and over.  The penmanship was Dorian’s, but these words...they were not his.  He imagined them from Dorian’s mouth and cried but it felt unnatural.  He studied every inch of the page, noting the tear stains in several spots.  Something -no- many things were not right here.  

He heard noise from the front door as he finally focused enough to gather himself together.  Varric’s voice, loud and boisterous.  

“Junebug, get out here!  The _Seeker_  has finally _found_  us.”  He laughed, proud of his terrible puns as Cassandra made a disgusted noise.

“Don’t start.” She groaned.  

Seren was having a difficult time prying himself off the floor.  Just as he was able to lift a knee, they had made their way to the room, laughter dying down as they saw him on the floor.

“Seren…” Cassandra’s voice softened with concern as her eyes fell to the letter in his hand.  “What has happened.”

 

\-----

 

They had all gathered around the table, the letter in the center.  Sera and Dagna, Cassandra, and Varric.  It had been quiet for a while, after the letter had been read by all.  Seren was quietly activating and deactivating the crystal around his neck, feeling Dorian’s hum in his hand, cementing the fact that this is real into his head.  

With a huff, Varric broke the silence.  

“So...trap?

“Yeeeeap,” Dagna agreed, maybe too cheery.  “This just _screams_  trap.”

“I’m inclined to agree, Seren.  This seems out of character and…” she leaned over to put a hand over his.  “Dorian loves you, fully.  I know it.  This does not make sense.”

Seren rubbed the furrows of his brow with his finger and thumb and tried to think logically.  “Since he and Mae have proposed these new bills to the Senate, some have come to support him but many would stop at nothing to hinder his progress,” He was realizing just how dangerous this could turn out to be.  “His private guards have stopped two assassination attempts already.  Easily, but the threat is not unlikely.”  

Sera stayed quiet, though her grip on Dagna’s hand was becoming a vice.

“He’s not dead, Seren.” Varric stated, as though he knew for sure.  “Maevaris would have sent word, after destroying what’s left of the Senate herself.  And that sort of thing would be news even here.”

“I’m so sorry, Cassandra,” Seren sighed.  “I’m afraid our visit has been cut tragically short.  You know I have to go and fix...whatever has happened.”  He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

“What in Thedas are you talking about?” She spat.  “Of course you do, and I’m going with you.”

“That’s more like it,” Sera chimed in finally. “I’m going too.  The gangs back together again, mussing up some Tevinter shits, finally.”  

“Tragically I have to stay behind,” Varric remarked as he got up to take his leave. “But I’ll send word ahead to Fenris, have him meet you just outside the city.  He’s been wiping out slavers there all month since Hawke went to check on the Wardens, I’m sure he has a secure path through to Minrathous.”

Dagna stood up now, tipping her head to Cassandra.  “Come on now!  Let me see your sword.  It’s been a long while since you’ve slaughtered anything, let me see what I can cook you up.”

Cassandra obliged, going to her trunk and pulling out her sword and shield.  They were always with her but the past year she’d been more or less a diplomat, bringing the Seekers together, studying their history and pushing for reform.  Her brow was pinched in worry over this, but her sword arm did miss the fight.  Dagna looked them over with a disapproving grin, then headed down to her work space, stopping to kiss Sera first, who turned to follow her away.  

 

\----

 

Seren was ready and pacing for departure before anyone else, and spent every minute he wasn’t preparing obsessing over the possible terrors that might have occurred.  What he would do if someone had harmed his Vhenan, what he would do if someone had...No, he was alive.  He had to be alive.   

He wore a long cloak over his armor to hide his distinguishing features from those who would see.  The Keeper, his uniquely-made orb-shaped foci resting on his hip, a marvel of a weapon courtesy of Dagna, and his missing arm, courtesy of Fen Harel.  His ears and Valaslin were harder to hide, of course, but under the hooded cloak they would at least be obscured.  

They left that eve at dusk.  The trip would have only taken two day’s ride if they’d been able to use the Imperial Highway, but once they crossed the border, they had to ride the long and hidden paths to the north.  If things were as bad as they seemed, they couldn’t risk word reaching Minrathous before they did.  On the unbeaten path, the trip north would take almost a week, and Seren was already twitching to close the distance.

Varric sent word out to Fenris, who confirmed that many of the slavers he killed had cursed Dorian’s name in the minutes before their demise, and that he would be there to greet the rest of them at the gates.  He also sent word to Cullen, Iron Bull and the Chargers, Divine Victoria, Josephine, and Grand Enchanter Vivienne, Warden Rainier, and Spymaster Harding.  He figured if this wound up, as so many of their adventures have in the past, being bigger than they anticipated, he’d rather have everyone ready to rally.  

 

\----

 

Fenris was meant to be camped just outside the city, hidden unless you knew what you were looking for.  When they found him, he was well prepared, with fennec stew on a fire and a map of the city already on the ground, held in place with stones with more used as location markers.  

Cassandra convinced Seren that they could spare time to eat and rest until nightfall, that it would be better to head into the city in the darkness anyway.  She’d spent much of their journey arguing with him to camp and rest, to eat, when he’d been stubborn and determined to cut their travel time down.  

He showed them all the map to the Pavus estate, pointing out all the necessary places to avoid at all costs if they wanted this to be quiet.  

“If he’s been taken, our best chances for figuring out where to will be in the signs of struggle.  He’s an important figure, no one would dare take him from the street or anywhere public.  They’d try to infiltrate his home.”  Fenris’ voice was calm and collected.  Seren felt oddly calmed by his presence.  He was the only one there with no ties to Dorian, no emotion to cloud his judgement.  And Seren knew honestly, he was emotionally compromised.  

“Whatever happens Inky,” Sera said, “You remember that you have _friends_ , no matter what we find, you _force_  yourself to remember that that will _never_  change.”

And so, as night fell over them, they made their way through the city streets and back alleys.  It was a shame, Seren thought, to see Tevinter for the first time this way.  It was actually beautiful, even in the dark.  Golden dragon sculptures adorned many of the buildings they passed, and the buildings toward the center of the city even looked like they were weapons, coming to elaborate spikes toward the top.  There was so much gold, in fact, the city seemed to shine just a little.  

He couldn’t stay distracted by the architecture very long, as they reached the gate to the Pavus estate.  Sera doused them all in one of her mysterious tinctures, obscuring them in a hazy fog so they could get through the gates without alerting any guards.  Following her expertise, they managed to get by unnoticed, searching the grounds until they found a service entrance with a lock she could pick.

Once inside, Seren led the way.  He’d never been here, of course, but he’d made Dorian describe his home at length, on several different nights, just as an excuse to hear him talk, and to help him feel like he could picture his life more clearly.  It was a comfort, actually, to picture him reading in his study, practicing his alchemy in the kitchen, sipping whiskey in the chair in his chambers.  Now that he was here, the description pieced together and he was sure he knew where to go to find Dorian’s study.  It was adjacent to his bedroom and he spent most of his leisure time there.  It was the first place to look.

When they reached the door they paused, noticing the light coming from within.  It was barely anything, but some sound could be heard past the door as well.  The room was not empty.  Hands were on hilts and bows before Seren took a deep breath and flung open the door.

His study was exactly as described, a wide and clear space with only two sticks of furniture besides the shelves full of books lining the walls.  His chair and the ornate table next to it were in the middle of the room.  Candles on all four walls lit the room in a glow.  And Dorian, in all his living, breathing glory was sitting in the chair, whiskey on the table, book in his lap, shocked and utterly confused expression on his face.

Seren’s eyes went red hot with tears of relief instantly, though his hand did not drop from The Keeper’s handle, he took the hood of his cloak down.  

“Ma Vhenan, thank the Creators, I ---” He was overjoyed to see Dorian alright and unharmed but something was still not right.  Dorian looked in shock, and this could be exactly the trap they anticipated.  

It was obvious Cassandra agreed, her weapon was no longer sheathed as she watched both entrances with an unblinking eye.  

“Seren, what in Andraste’s name are you doing here.” Dorian’s voice was almost hushed, his brow furrowed, and Seren was sure that he saw his hands shaking.  His eyes were red.

Despite his better judgement, Seren ran to him, taking a knee to the floor beside his chair to get a better look at him, to know for sure he was unharmed.  Cassandra grunted but stayed vigilant, and Sera had her hand on her bow.  Fenris was still, arms crossed across his chest, just watching.  

“Vhenan, I got the letter you penned,” he pulled the crumpled mess of it from his pouch.  “Your crystal was with it, and we knew something had to be wrong.  It still may be.  Has anyone made an attempt on your life?  Any new staff on the grounds?”  Seren was rambling, his eyes studying Dorian for new scars and letting his words carry on.  

Dorian shut his eyes tight, stilling himself with a deep breath.  He should not have been surprised that Seren would come.  Of course he would.  When has he ever valued his own safety above Dorian’s?  That letter was not enough.  Here he was, with no idea how high the bounty was on his head in this city.   _Well_ , Dorian thought, bitter at himself, at everything.   _If the letter wasn’t enough...this visit certainly will be._   He silently thanked the Maker that he hadn’t quite finished obliterating himself tonight.

He choked down the tears welling up and forced himself to speak as evenly as possible.  “Yes, Seren, I see what you must have thought.  I’m sorry, I--”

Seren stood suddenly and took a step back, his hand back on the handle of The Keeper as if Venatori would pop out at any moment.  “Why are you calling me that.” He spoke soft, barely above a whisper.  Dorian nearly exclusively called him Amatus since the moment he first declared it.  He peppered his given name in sometimes, usually when he was trying to be serious.  But Seren was suddenly very aware, though disbelieving, of what was really going on.  

“Well,” Dorian cleared his throat, focusing all energy into his best nonchalant voice.  “You _did_ read the letter I sent you, did you not?” His voice sounded strong and uncaring, but his eyes avoided Seren’s.  

“Oh, you shit.” Sera spat.  “I knew it, I bloody knew it and I didn’t want to say it.”  

Fenris only groaned, arms still crossed.  

Seren stood in shock, time slowing and vision tunnelling just as it did when Solas betrayed him.  He heard what Dorian was saying, he knew what it meant, but---it _couldn’t_.  He _knew_  it couldn’t be what it seemed, _felt_  it.  He swallowed hard, fighting the burning feeling rising up his neck.  

“Vhenan, please, if there is something gone wrong, if --- Just, please, Vhenan, you can tell me the truth.” His voice was cracking, and he could not even try to control it.  He wanted to fight against this reality, peel away the exterior and find something else, anything else.  Dorian would not look him in the eye, and his hands were shaking.  

He was about to continue pleading, but was interrupted by a knock on the door to the study from inside the bedroom.  “Dorian,” a voice called out through the door.  “Are you coming to bed?”

Seren was frozen, eyes wide and locked on Dorian, mouth just slightly agape.  The mere seconds drew on as Dorian thought,  _well, this is it.  Commit.  Fire the arrow that will keep him away from this place for good._

“Just a few minutes longer, _Amatus_ ” Dorian called back toward the door.  “I’ll be there soon.” This fling with Rilenious was simply meant to be a distraction from the pain of his own decisions.  And now he was declaring love through a door.   _Well, I’m sure I’ll pay for that._

And he did, instantly.  Seren stepped backward several paces, his hand coming up to his abdomen as if to hold together a grievous wound.  His face distorted and he could no longer fight back the tears in his eyes.  

“Oh, Dorian,” Cassandra finally let down her guard, her voice purely heartbroken. “You didn’t…”

Seren felt so many things at once.  Disbelief, shame, betrayal, despair, and pain.  Pain that hurt him so deeply he felt it transcend time.  This was the man he fought besides.  The man he travelled through time with.  Saved the world with.  The man he gave his heart to.  The man he was happy to wait for.  He couldn’t just let it, he felt the need to fight for them rise up in his chest.  They deserved that, they deserved a fight.  

“Vhenan, please,” He didn’t bother to hold back the sobs.  Why would he bother.  Dorian was declaring another one his love, this was over.  No use saving face.  “After everything, we’ve overcome so much, we can--” His breath hitched and he lost his words.  He looked down and let the tears come as they needed.  His phantom pains grew more intense in his emotional state, and he reached for it pathetically, as if he’d forgotten all over again.  

Dorians fingers had gripped the book in his lap so tight his fingers were white, as he glanced up at Seren he felt like he had stabbed himself in the gullet, he’d never seen him like this, not even after Solas took his arm.   _He’s lost so much and you’re just adding to the pyre_.  He couldn’t soften up now.  No turning back.  No comforting him.   _He has Sera, and Cassandra, and Varric, and apparently Fenris.  He’ll be alright._

“I am truly sorry, Seren.” He tried not to sound too warm, not to think about what was happening.  “However, I’m afraid you should be going.”

The coldness struck Seren and stopped his flow of tears.  He reached into his pouch, rubbing his fingers along Dorian’s crystal a moment before pulling it out.  He stiffened up, and stepped over to Dorian, holding out the crystal and letting it down onto the table next to his whiskey.  

“I’ll have my half...the other half,” He fiddled with it between his fingers.  “sent to Harding when I return home.  Should you need anything, assistance or support, you will not be denied.”  He turned away, horrified to see his friends there, and the expressions they wore.  

“Seren…” Dorian argued, disturbed by Seren’s sudden stiffness.  His Seren never hid his emotions, they were always bare, especially for him.  This felt pivotal, maybe in a bad way.  “You don’t have to…”

“No,” Seren said without turning back to look at him.  “Whatever your… _association_  with me, you still played a large hand in saving Thedas.  You brought us back from an unviable future, you fought by my side through…” _Everything_.  “Through each of our most critical moments.  And now you seek to reform an entire nation for the better.  You should have the support of our remaining resources regardless of our…history.”  He choked down the words, cementing them.   _Coward, Seren, why aren’t you fighting this?  Make him remember. Do anything.  Try._

But his eyes were frozen on the door on the other side of the study.  The door to the bedroom.  

Fenris had come up and placed his hands on Seren’s shoulders to steady him.  “You damned hero-types never get to be happy,” he said, not without his own bitterness.  “Fighting for others even when it is destructive and dangerous.”

“Inky,” Sera insisted, “He’s just another noble nob winding up with some other noble nob after all.  It’s all the same.  What about we shoot our way out of here, yeah?  Will that help?”

Seren pried his eyes away from that horrid door.  Thank the heavens for Sera.  “No, Sera, Dagna will never forgive me if I don’t get you home safe. And then where will I be?”

His companions moved out the door to the hall, pulling their cloaks up and preparing for their journey back out of the city.  Seren lifted his hood as well, but felt his feet were difficult to move.  He knew once he left this room, it was finished, and the weight of that truth was a barrier he had to break through.  

After a long moment, he found his courage, and stepped over the threshold to join the others.  He looked back at his Dorian once more, wishing he had one more thing to say, one more plea.  Instead he just looked at him, remembering vividly their last kiss and imagining a proper goodbye.  And then, with courage, he was gone.  They made their way out of the city with haste and ease, back to Fenris’ camp to rest the night.  Seren didn’t sleep, though he did lay still in his tent for long hours, reliving the night, reliving his life.  

Before exhaustion defeated his restlessness he grabbed the crystal around his neck and activated it one last time, recording a message that may or may not ever be heard.

Once they’d gone, Dorian stood on shaking legs to carry him to the shelf in the corner where his bottled whiskey stood.  He skipped the pretense of the glass and took several long draughts straight from the bottle before placing it back on the mantle.  He let the tears through for just a moment, the smallest flood in Theodisian history finally breaking through his dam.  He allowed himself to feel it all as he snuffed out the candles in the study in ritual.  Once it passed, he swallowed his bitterness and regret and faced the bedroom door, the next bloody mistake he had to face.  

When he walked over and opened the door, a sweet voice beckoned him to his bed.  “I thought you’d never come, _Amatus_.” Dorian hung his head and entered the room, closing the door behind him.  

In the darkness of the quiet study, eventually a soft hum emanated from the crystal sitting alone on the table, a message recorded in a soft and pained voice to be heard later, now whispered to no one at all.  

“I’m sorry I didn’t fight harder for us, Vhenan.  I wanted to.  I...have no more fight left.  Be happy, and change the world like you planned to.  You will succeed.  Dareth Shiral, ma vhenan.  Ar lath, a da’Bellanardis.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


       

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally so sorry
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Dareth Shiral, ma vhenan. Ar lath, a da’Bellanardis. : Farewell, my heart. I love you, for our little eternity.


End file.
